


Girl's Trip

by Hildeguard23Graves



Category: Freelin - Fandom
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildeguard23Graves/pseuds/Hildeguard23Graves
Summary: Keelin and Freya meet up with Keelin's oldest friend and college buddy Catherine and her girlfriend Erica on an island vacation.





	Girl's Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kartoffelspielen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartoffelspielen/gifts).



Girl’s Trip

Chapter 1  
A beautiful woman with long black hair riddled with curls steps off the Delta flight carrying a small white handbag and a floral-patterned carry-on. Behind her, a slightly taller woman appeared with her long blonde hair tied up into a neat bun, and carrying just a plain black carry-on in her hand. The first woman reached into her hand bag and pulled out a phone to make a call, all the while nudging the blonde woman to move towards baggage claim.  
“Catherine… Hi! It’s Keelin… Yeah our flight just landed…okay… just text me the address…see you tonight.”  
“Freya, Catherine and Erica are going to meet us at the hotel later, they decided to visit Erica’s aunt before heading to the hotel.”  
“Okay. We should probably grab our luggage then find the rental car.”  
Keelin nodded in agreement, and went to go check the board to see where their suitcases ended up. Freya smiled gently at Keelin’s back as she walked off, resigning herself to this forced vacation. Though it isn’t all that bad, after all, she’d raise hell if it kept that smile on her love’s face.  
“Freya!” The exclamation brought her out of her musings, and Freya turned to see Keelin waving her over with their shared suitcase trailing behind her. Keeling smiled slyly and kissed Freya on the cheek, before walking past her to go find their rental car, leaving Freya standing in the middle of the airport with a slight flush on her cheeks.  
“Keelin… that’s not funny!”  
Freya chased after her Fiancé, who was laughing at her expense.

 

Chapter 2  
“Okay, so we make a left here and the hotel should be on our right,” said Freya looking down at her phone’s GPS.  
“Oh… I see it now. Let’s park in the back.”  
Keelin slid the red BMW in between the sidewalk and a small blue convertible. Before she was even fully parked, Freya was out her seat and going around to the truck of the car to grab the carry-ons and suitcase.  
“Hello, we have a reservation under Mikaelson.”  
“Ah yes. You are on the sixth floor, room 621. Breakfast is from 6:45 to 9:30 and you can request room service for lunch and dinner. Is that satisfactory?”  
“Yeah. Thanks.”  
Keelin and Freya rode the elevator up to their floor looking through the glass walls to view the ocean below.  
“Can you believe it. In only a few months, we’re going to get married, and we’ll be able to see even more of the world together.  
Freya smiled and leaned down a little to kiss Keelin’s forehead softly, and the two just stood there gazing at each other softly. Ding. The elevator stopped and Keelin took Freya’s hand and dragged her along as they made their way to their room.

 

Knock, Knock, “Hello?”  
Freya called out as she opened the door to revel two women, one around 5’5 with short brunette hair, the other was well over 5’7 with bouncy red hair and a light dusting of freckles running across the bridge of her nose.  
“Sorry. She doesn’t think before she acts. Is Keelin here?”  
“Cathy, your so mean to me,” says the red head brushing her lips against “Cathy’s” cheek.  
“Catherine,” Keelin pushed passed Freya to hug her oldest friend. She pulls her into the room, the redhead following behind them with her hands shoved into the pockets of her ripped jeans.  
“Freya, this is my friend Catherine. We went to med school together before she transferred to California for vet school. I thought it would be great if we could all hang out tomorrow before they go home.”  
“Okay… but who is she,” Freya said eyeing the redhead, who parked herself in a chair and just sat there observing.  
“Oh, I’m Catherine’s girlfriend Erica. It’s nice to meet you,” Erica said with an Australian accent.  
“It’s nice to meet you Erica,” Keelin lets go of Catherine long enough to shake her hand.  
“Sorry we can’t stay longer, but I have work and Erica is getting deployed to a base in Saudi Arabia.”  
“That’s fine. I’m just glad that we get to catch up after being out of touch for so long, but it’s getting late and we’re going to have to get up early if we’re going to have enough time to hang out tomorrow.”  
“That’s true. Goodnight.”  
“’Night.”  
“Goodnight.”  
“See you guys tomorrow.”

 

Chapter 3  
Freya sits up on her side of the bed, looking out the window at the night sky, clear of pollution and clouds. The stars twinkling about, almost as if they were dancing and beckoning Freya to jump up and join them. Before she could, Keelin came back from her shower, toweling off her long hair and wrapping it up with a head wrap.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Do you ever have doubts… about… about marrying me?”  
“Freya what’s wrong? Who said something to you, point me at them and I will turn them into my own personal chew toy.”  
“No one said anything, it’s just… after seeing how much affection Catherine and Erica have for each other, even though Erica is going overseas and she may not come back, the fact that Catherine seems to love her despite that… well I don’t think I’m able to give you that amount of trust.”  
“What…”  
“You know I love you more than anyone I’ve ever met before, but my family…”  
“Oh… no… babe, I understand, loving someone isn’t about wanting to monopolize their attention or their heart, it’s about compromising and loving them no matter what happens. Freya Mikaelson I love you…and the engagement ring on your finger proves that.”  
“Now let’s go to sleep, and enjoy our time together tomorrow.”  
“Okay goodnight Keelin…I…I…”  
“It’s okay, I understand,” Keelin says smiling softly at her emotionally stunted fiancé. She pulled Freya deeper into the folds of the bed, drawing her closer and cuddling into her side. Freya pressed a kiss to Keelin’s tanned shoulder, before pulling up the comforter to surround them in a sense of comfort.  
In a different room on the eighth floor, Catherine and Erica are sitting in a large arm chair out on the balcony. Erica on the bottom leaning off to the side looking at the temperature for the next day, while Catherine sits on her lap, her feet dangling off the end of the seat, reading up on some animal case files for work. Before long she nods off, and Erica picks her up and lays her in the bed, closing the balcony door and turning off the lamp. Plunging the room into darkness, before joining her girlfriend on the bed.

 

Chapter 4  
Yawing at the morning light, Keelin wakes to the sound of waves crashing on the beach, the smell of sea water and the sight of Freya’s sleeping face. There was a knock on the door and Keelin gets up to answer, before Freya got woken up. She sees Catherine standing outside her doorway holding two plates of food, piled high with fruit, toast, bagels, eggs, and some bacon.  
“You guys missed breakfast, so we picked up some things on our way back up. I hope you don’t mind.”  
“Thanks Catherine. I guess we overslept. Are we going to be able to get everything done today?”  
“Yeah. Erica is meeting us at the beach. She’s renting part of it for us to hang out on away from…humans.”  
“Oh God, I didn’t even think about that.”  
“Don’t worry. Your secret’s safe with us…Actually Erica is a vampire, though she was only changed 5 years ago.”  
Keelin nods in understanding, before waking up Freya and sharing breakfast with her on their bed. Catherine borrowed their bathroom to change into a dark purple one-piece with a white cover up. Freya and Keelin decided to just change at the beach, so the women packed up some beach towels and sunblock, before they were speeding over the bridge to meet Erica at the beach.

 

Chapter 5  
In was late in the afternoon by the time the girls met up with Erica at the beach. Keelin took the time to transform into her wolf and let it run wild, kicking up sand and gently dragging a laughing Freya into the water. Catherine swam out to a coral reef, and took pictures of beautiful fish, and the look on Erica’s face when an octopus grabbed her leg, on a waterproof camera.  
Popping her head above water, Catherine laughs at her girlfriend’s misfortune only to be smothered by Keelin’s fur. They spent the rest of the day on the private beach, swimming, laughing, and just enjoying each other’s company. By 4:00 they were changed and headed back to the hotel to look for any shopping districts nearby. They spent the rest of the day in and out of dressing rooms trying brightly colored clothes and cute shoes, and just having a good time together. By the time they got back to the hotel, they were almost late for their reservation at a restaurant on the beach. The night sky was lit up with the the light of a bon fire and everyone was laughing and having a good time. Keelin never really had that family mentality until she met Catherine and the fact that she and Freya were getting along so well really made her happy. Looking around and letting the festive mood of the restaurant take over, Keelin grabbed Freya’s hand and dragged her to dance to the beat of island drums under the starry night sky, their rings glinting in the moonlight. A physical reminder of all the fun times to come.


End file.
